


Socratic Method

by angelboygabriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, College AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Requited crushes, Swearing, “””study breaks”””
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: Rhodey convinces Tony to take a study break.Tony, being Tony, takes it a little further than that.





	Socratic Method

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Метод Сократа](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835431) by [RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



 

“I hate this fucking class. I hate this fucking major. I hate this fucking school.” Tony said, throwing his textbook at the wall.

“Maybe you should have just gone with _one_ major instead of three at one time, dipshit.” Rhodey snorted.

“Did I _ask_ for your opinion, fly boy?” Tony asked crossly, and Rhodey tossed his hands up.

“Hey. Just some friendly advice. You really should take a break though. Writing an entire essay on the mechanics of quantum level nuclear transfusion AFTER building a functional service AI prototype for nursing homes? Relax a little.” Rhodey requested.

Tony grinned and kicked his chair back from his desk, spinning in it. “Whatever would I do without you, James?” Tony mused, and Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Probably fucking die.” he said and Tony tipped his head to that.

“Touché.”

Rhodey stretched out on his bed and grunted as Tony wedged himself onto the mattress. Rhodey smacked his arm and his best friend snickered, bracing himself on the edge of the bed so he wouldn’t be pushed off.

“Go to your own bed, Tony.” Rhodey complained, and Tony rolled over onto him with a hum.

“What good would that be?” he said as he smirked down at him. Rhodey’s heart gave a little pang at the closeness of Tony and the way he was eying James. This was bordering dangerous territory, and Rhodey fought the urge to stare at Tony’s lips.

“Get off.” he whispered.

They’d fucked around, of course, _that’s what best friends do_ , but Rhodey kept his lips firmly zipped about his feelings for Tony. Tony wasn’t the type of guy who was very good at committing, let alone politely dealing with his bestie getting a hard on for him. Rhodey had wanted to punch himself in the face after jerking off to Tony the first time- he just had to pick _the_ most unattainable guy at MIT, didn’t he?

“Give me a good reason why.” Tony asked him, shifting on top of him, and there was no way Tony couldn’t tell what he was doing to Rhodey.

Rhodey exhaled and tried to think of the unsexiest thoughts possible.

“C’mon, lemme hear your excuse. It’s cute that you think I never noticed the way you look at me.” Tony whispered into his ear, and Rhodey grabbed his shoulders of his own accord.

Rhodey couldn’t think of a single proper retort, and instead choked out, “Wasn’t this just a quick study break?”

Tony nodded smugly and at this point, he was so close Rhodey was going cross eyed. “I decided there’s something pretty important I need to experiment on while I’m taking a moment.” he said.

“What’s that?” Rhodey asked, lips brushing.

“You.” Tony replied before he kissed Rhodey softly. Rhodey’s eyes fluttered shut and his hands dug harder into Tony’s shoulders. He pulled away pretty quickly and propped himself up to gaze down at Rhodey better.

“I’m sorry.” Tony apologized. “I’ve just been looking for an excuse to kiss you.” he admitted, and Rhodey raised his eyebrows.

“Really, Tony? You’re THE most forward guy I know and you decide to play it subtle for how long-“

“-like a month, I didn’t wanna fuck up our friendship-“

“-A MONTH, TONY, you dumb shit-“

“-Don’t yell at me!”

“I will if I want to! Also, this is literally the most random time to make a move on me.”

Tony cast a sheepish look to the side.

“Well, it worked didn’t it.”

“Jesus Christ. Just shut up and make out with me.” Rhodey snapped and Tony instantly perked up as he ducked back down to kiss Rhodey long and hard. Rhodey wiggled a leg out from under Tony and pressed it against his side while Tony teased his mouth open with playful licks that had Rhodey pushing forwards into him.

“Tease.” he breathed after they broke apart, and Tony winked at him before ducking down to kiss along his jaw. “Oh, that’s evil.” Rhodey laughed as Tony determinedly worked hickeys into his skin.

“And you like it.” Tony taunted, and Rhodey slid a hand down to grab his ass.

“I gotta say I do.” he snickered, and Tony rolled his eyes as Rhodey gave it a squeeze.

“Sooo mature.” Tony said and Rhodey grinned. He slowly moved his hand to Tony’s front as Tony sat up on Rhodey’s hips and Rhodey palmed at the bulge in the pajama pants he’d stolen from Rhodey.

“Very much so.” he retorted with a smirk that rivaled Tony’s. Tony groaned and pushed his hips against Rhodey’s hand before Rhodey sat up too, helping Tony move his legs around his lap before he looped his arms around Tony’s waist and Tony draped his arms over Rhodey’s shoulders.

Tony kissed from his cheek to Rhodey’s ear and bit his earlobe. “I have a super cool idea.” he breathed, grinding against Rhodey.

“What is it?” Rhodey asked, the pleasure buzz of lust flooding his senses.

“You, fucking me, on my hands and knees. Pretty great idea, huh?” Tony snarked. Rhodey pushed Tony onto his back with a growl.

“That might be the best idea you’ve ever had.” he replied, accenting his point with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

“That was a terrible idea.” Tony wheezed, draped limply on the bed with Rhodey on top of him.

“What?!” Rhodey demanded, and Tony patted his head weakly.

“My legs hurt so bad.” he complained, and Rhodey laughed.

“Oh. That’s such a fucking shame, Tony. Shouldn’t have taken more than you can handle.” Rhodey chuckled, and Tony flicked his head.

“Do you think I should finish that paper?” Tony asked after a few minutes.

“Shit, probably.”

 


End file.
